Eureka Roach
by XXjodiexEurekaXX
Summary: My story, Love, Drama and Anger in this fanfic abouy my OC Eureka, and Death The Kid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Eureka Roach, my mother and father was killed by a kishin 4 years ago. I was 11 when they died, I'm 15 now. My father worked for this guy...or...whatever he is. A guy...a girl... a reaper...or whatever. My father worked for him, he was best with his leader, Lord Death. I have met him a load of times. Ever since my mum and dad died i have lived on my own. Cooking my food and stuff...I live...a human life, I even have a job. But that's not important. Anyway...lord death speaks to me on my mirror. I meet him in the death room sometimes, and he talks about his son. Death The Kid I think. Anyway...BACK TO MY DAY! I was walking into the DWMA and I was walking around for a while when I found a bathroom. "42 42 564" I whispered to myself. Lord Death didn't even answer. he just transported me to death room in seconds. Then I was standing face to face with him. Lord Death, my uncle as i like to call him. "It's been a long time." He spoke. "Too long death-man." I replied. I smiled and jumped up and high-fived him and we both put our fingers up and at the same time shouted "VICTORY VICTORY!" "So death-man, how have you been?" I Smiled. "Oh you know...same as always I guess. But you. I hear you have learned to handle your hands better. Am i right?" he asked. I shaked my hands 3 times and put my arms out and my hands glowed pink then turned into two guns. They were dark grey with a black heart logo on each side, with a white stripe going along the middle. Both the same...symmetrical i might say. "What do you think?" i asked smiling. "i see..." he began "so..Do you want to join the DWMA yet?" i grinned. "i think so." As i said this the door leading into the death room opened and a boy stepped inside. He had jet black hair with 3 stripes along one side and he was wearing a black suit with black leather shoes to match. "Oh hello son. Meet Eureka Roach, she is joining our school today." Lord death said. "You must be Death the Kid." I began. I put out one of my hands hoping he would shake it. Then i found out i still had my hands in gun form. "Oh. Sorry about that! Ha-ha! Sometimes i forget!" i laughed. He smiled then said "that's alright. I'm death The Kid. Glad to meet you." I smiled back, put my arms up in the air and then i shaked them 3 times then they turned back into my normal hands. Then i said "I'm still Eureka! So your lord death's son eh? That's cool. I know you're a mister but who is you're weapon?" i asked. "Liz and Patty Thompson. They are both twin pistols. Perfectly symmetrical, just how i like it. As i can see your a weapon so who's your meister?" i grinned. "She is in this school now. You might know her. My partners name is Roxy Williams." He raised an eye-brow. "Roxy? But she is a weapon!" i grinned even more. "I know. I'm both Meister and weapon." He looked at lord death. "Is this true father?" he asked. "Yes son. Indeed Eureka is both meister and a weapon. She can hold her scythe weapon Roxy perfectly fine and even one time another meister had to use her in her gun form to kill a Kishin egg. And also she can turn herself into two guns not just one." He looked back at me then smiled again. "Well...i see your going to fit in at the DWMA. What class are you in? Who is your teacher?" he asked. "My teacher is my friend. His name is Franken Stein." His jaw dropped. "FRANKEN STEIN IS YOUR FRIEND?! BUT WHY?!" i chucked. "Because he is. Now then! I think we should get going." Lord death looked at kid then spoke "kid. Could you show Eureka around the school please? You're her only friend here at this time so it will best if you do it. Ok?" "Understood father. Right. Let's go Eureka." "Right! See ya death man!" i shouted. "good-bye Eureka!" lord death waved.

So then...what is the DWMA like?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me and Kid were walking into the lunch hall. It was the...9 place we had seen 9 places together now. I had seen nearly all over the school! Its lunch now so I'm hoping to get some food. "So then Eureka. As it is lunch time. Would you care to eat with me?" i smiled at him. "I would love to kid!" he went over to a table and got me a chair to sit on. I sat on it then he said. "What would you like? I can get it for you." "Hmmm...i just want a ham wrap with some water please." I said. He smiled then nodded then walked away to get the food. I was sitting by myself when three girls walked over to me. "Hello there. You must be the new girl. I'm Maka Albarn." I sat up then said "nice to meet you Maka. I'm Eureka Roach. Who are you two?" i said looking at the other two girls, trying not to sound rude. There was a tall girl with long blond hair and a small girl with the same hair but short. They were wearing the same clothes, a dark red tank top showing their bellies and what looked like a cowgirl hat. But one of them was wearing jeans while the other was wearing denim shorts. The tall blond smiled then said "I'm Liz Thompson and this younger sister, Patty." I smiled back at them then said "oh! So you're kid's weapons! Very nice to meet you! Ho-...wait a min! You're the Thompson sisters! You went out on the streets ever night just doing what you want! But how did you kid meet?" i asked. Liz just gave me a wired sort of smile. Like the one that a child would give their mum after they did something wrong trying to make it funny. "Yeah...ha-ha! Funny thing! We umm...we tried too..." i raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" she looked at the floor then whispered "we tried to mug him." I stood there...shocked. Then i sat back in my chair. Not saying any words. Then i opened my mouth, but it wasn't words that came out. "Y...y...HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!THE...YOU! YOU TRIED TO MUG A REAPER!HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" i laughed so hard i fell back on my chair! I was also crying because of it! "HA HA HA HA H-! Oh...ummm.." i had to stop myself because Kid was looking down at me with my food on one tray in his left hand. And his food on his right. "Uh...what are you doing?" he asked. "nothing." I said while picking up my chair and sitting on it like before. "Oh...ok then, and hers your food." He gave me my food and water then he sat down and stared eating. After a lot of meaningless chatter, Liz, Patty and Maka went away to sort out a fight with some other kids. I heard there names were Black star and Ox. I don't know who they are though. About 3 hours later, I and kid went around the whole school and i met a few other kids! I met Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black star. I know i have only met him about...an hour ago, but i don't like him very much. As me and were walking to the death room we heard someone shout "MAKAAA!" Me and kid looked at each other then ran in. Him opening the left door and me opening the right one. Our worried faces quickly turned into confused ones when we both seen a man sitting on the floor crying. He was wearing a suit and had red baggy hair. "MAAKKKKAAAAAA!" he cried again. Kid's confusion wiped off his face while mine still stayed. I ran over to the man and spoke "are you ok sir?" his horrible looking face looked up at me. And by horrible i mean it looked awful. He looked really tired and his nose was running and he crying a great deal. I looked at him with pure concern in my eyes. "i...i.." he tired to speak but nothing came out of him mouth. I felt really sorry for the man. I don't want was wrong with him but it must something upsetting from the way the was acting. "It's ok sir. May i have your name?" I was treating him like a kid. But if that's what i have to do then i will do it. "S... Sp... Spirit. Spirit Albarn." He said. If a blind man walked in now and heard spirit he would have known he was upset just by the tone in his voice. "Spirit...Spirit...oh i know! Your maka's dad!" he looked shocked. But then... "MAKA!" he cried again. Uh oh...i forgot. After Spirit and his wife spilt up and Maka took her mother's side and has hated Spirit ever since. Poor Spirit. "It's ok Spirit. Maka loves you. She really does. Deep down she loves you very much. And no matter what, you'll always be her dad!" i said trying to reassure him. "R...really? You think?" he asked. He has little puppy dog eyes now. "I don't think Spirit. I know!" he stopped crying and stood up. Then patted me on the head. "Thank very much...uhhh...-!" i stopping him saying "Eureka. My name is Eureka Roach." He looks happy now. I'm glad. "Thank you Eureka." He smiled at me so i smiled back. He stopped patting my head and began to walk out, but before he did he waved at me. I waved back then a moment later, he was gone. I looked back and kid then i seen he was standing next to lord death. Kid looked confused, and even with his mask on i could tell lord death was shocked. "What?" i asked. "No one has ever really done that before." Kid said. "Did what?" I asked. "Cheered him up before" Lord death began. "We tried everything from shouting to me reaper chopping him." I glared at them "you what!?" i half asked, half shouted. "Well no wonder! Some men...can't do anything right these days. If someone is upset you're meant to comfort them! Show them love and kindness. NOT GO SHOUTING AND REAPER CHOP THEM!" They both looked at me then looked down. "Anyway! As we are meant too! Can i go home now? Pleaseee?" lord death looked up. "Sure. Bye bye Eureka." I smiled. "See ya death man. See ya kiddo." I walked out, waved and left the DWMA.

*KIDS POV*

"Son?" "Yes father?" he stood up strait. "What do you think of Eureka?" "Well. She is very kind and caring, but also evil inside i think. In a good way, like she could be cunning if she wanted to be." "Well...looks like my son has a crush." My face was fully red, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "WH...WHAT?! THAT IS UTTERLY STUPID FATHER!" he did his cute face. "Oh look! Your getting all red." Now I'm annoyed. "Father...we just met. I like her as a friend that's all!" after that i stormed out and slammed the door shut.

**End of chapter 2! Sorry it's been a while, the story is saved on my dad's PC and i didn't go there this weekend. But it's up now so yay! **


End file.
